vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Durbar
Summary Alina Gray's favorite witch and most powerful one as well. The ikigami witch. Her nature is purification. A witch who is constantly trying to wash away her uncleanliness. She pours water over her head for 24 hours a day, in order to wash away the impurities that stain her to her core. The many eyes on her tongue apparently have the power to see the future, but since she’s constantly troubled by the sight of her forever-unpurified future self, she can hardly be bothered to foresee anything else. Until the day when all of her impurities have been wiped clean, this witch’s rites will likely never end. She punishes those who interrupt her rites with lightning and water currents, and fatally sullies them with the impurities trickling off herself. Powers And Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Durbar, Patan. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown, raised by Alina Gray since its 'baby-stage'. Is referred to as an adult witch. Classification: The Witch of Living Gods, Ikigami witch. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Magic Detection. Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Holy Manipulation (Barely affected by its own Holy Manipulation, despite trying to be affected), Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, and Summoning. Holy Manipulation ("Purifies" impurities, which can kill magical girls and familiars upon contact), Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Precognition, Enhanced Senses (Has multiple eyes in her body that allow her to see the future), familiars feed off "impurities". Attack Potency: At least City level (Caused Tsukasa to break out in a cold sweat in fear. Capable of devouring other witches with ease, even as a baby, resulting in it being called an 'adult' witch.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Stated by Tsukasa to be an opponent that can take on their entire group, including Kyoko Sakura.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level (Took a direct Tiro Finale from Mami Tomoe. Required the additional support of the Holy Quintet (Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki) to kill, totaling the magical girls needed to kill it to ten. Holy Manipulation and Water Manipulation on contact makes it hard to kill with physical combat.) Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Water Manipulation and Holy Manipulation begin on contact, but eventually spread to nearby surroundings. Likely several kilometers with most witch abilities, which can also spread the Holy Water created by Durbar. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Likely basic instincts, approaching Average (Is aware of its corrupt nature as a witch, and actively tries to cleanse itself) Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. イキガミの魔女の手下.png|Patan, Minions of the ikigami witch. Their role is to be attendants. Ikigami_barrier.jpg|Her barrier's appearance * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. * Purification Rite: This witch creates purification rites in attempts to "cleanse herself", however, these rites are so powerful that water that comes in contact with it is capable of dissolving even her familiars. Feats: * Considered the strongest of Alina Gray's witches. * Managed to hold off against six magical girls at the same time, some of them being veteran magical girls. * Considered by Kyoko to be no laughing matter, despite Kyoko's general nature. ** Had there been another witch on her caliber, Kyoko was unsure that they would have escaped alive, even when all of them had united. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Bosses Category:Witches Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tanks Category:Stone Walls Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Holy Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters